weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Chungus (VRChat)
Ugandan Chungus (VRChat) The VRChat version of Ugandan Chungus. Do not get this version confused with the End Times Meme Ugandan Chungus. The evil apocalypse causing being known as Ugandan Chungus is a completely different character from their VRChat equivalent. History As 2019 arrived, soon came the Ugandan Chunguses. They currently come in 3 variations. The first variation was the very first species of Ugandan Chungus to appear. V1 appearance The first variation of Chugandan looked almost identical to Big Chungus in terms of body shape. Otherwise they have red fur, white underbelly, and a red stripe going across their stomach. They also have to same big, bulging, derpy eyes that the Ugandan Knuckles have. They are about as tall as a grown human and are very cuddly. Region The Ugandan Chungus live in a country called Uchunga. This country is an island that closley resembles Uganda. Except the palm trees are giant carrots and the ground is covered in bright green leaves with smaller carrots growing all over. Uprising The Ugandan Chunguses first began their uprising exactly one year after the rise of the great Ugandan Knuckles empire. They were keen on keeping the Ugandan Spirit alive and well. They invaded in massive numbers and flooded places such as Open Mic Night, The Great Pug, and even Japan. They behave similarly to the Ugandan Knuckles except they do not say "Do you know da wey?" they say "Do you know da Doc?" and they do not have Queens, only PS4 pro. This being said they do not have the same political system as the Ugandan Knuckles, as they don't follow the word of a single person. They let whoever wants to, be the leader. When that Chungus doesn't want to lead anymore, they let the next one who wants to lead take his place. Enemies and Friends As life goes, New species make new enemies. During a Chugandan raid in the Great Pug, the Rabbit horde was confronted by Jesus himself. He attempted to use his holy powers to compel and get rid of the Ugandan Chunguses. However while Jesus was attempting to banish the Uchungans away, Frozone charged in and defeated Jesus with his ice powers, and saved the Uchungans from his wrath. From that day on, Frozone became a sworn ally to the Ugandan Chunguses. Pink Knuckles The Pink Knuckles are another enemy of the Chugandans. Ironically, the first run in with this new enemy was also in the Great Pug. While the Chunguses were chilling upstairs by the stage, a group of Pink Knuckles came and started acting very rude. Saying harsh insults to the Chunguses about their weight and species. They even tried very hard to get the Uchungans to become Pink Knuckles as well, which the Chugandans refused. Afterward, the supposed leader of the Pink Knuckles began to rage and transformed into a fake Big Chungus and used the awful powers to "Clap" all the Ugandan Chunguses. (meaning he crashed their games) Additional information The Chugandans have their own special chant, which is like the Ugandan Knuckles Clicking. They repeatedly chant "CHUNGA CHUNGA CHUNGA" over and over again. It appears that the Ugandan Chungus are capable of becoming a Gaztons. As on rare occasion, their fur will turn gold and sprouts the purple Wings and blue tail, as well as the crown that a Gaztons inherits from learning Da Wey. Black text saying "Chungus Among Us" will appear on the Gaztons Chungus' back. Religious Beliefs The Ugandan Chungus do not have the same beliefs as the Ugandan Knuckles. Instead of "Da Wey" they just watch Bugs Bunny clips as their way of repenting. It is unknown why their religion consists of watching Bugs Bunny clips or what purpose it serves. However, the fact that a Chugandan can become a Gaztons indicates that while they do not follow the same religious beliefs as the Knuckles, they are still able to learn Da Wey, and ascend to a higher plane of existence. Ugandan Chungus Second Variation The second form of the Ugandan Chungus first appeared shortly after the rise of the first. They are much smaller in size compared to the first generation and they now have the face of a Ugandan Knuckles. Other than that, they are not much different from the first generation. Most of the time the second variation is red, however there have been some instances where they are Blue. It is not yet known if the Second form of Chugandan is able to become a Gaztons. Ugandan Chungus Third Variation The Third Generation of Ugandan Chungus took longer to appear but soon enough the next form made it's appearance into VRChat. The 3rd Form of Uchungus is quite different from the first two generations. They have a very different appearance, Their heads are wider and cheeks are chubbier, their face and fur is more refined, their legs are now slightly visible and their feet now face forward, indicating that their mobility is much better, and unlike the first and second generation, they can come in different sizes. Also this variation of the Uchungans are much more aggressive than the previous two forms, as these ones will actively raid and attck players. Also unlike the first two versions. These Uchungans have a Chungus Commander and Chungus Queen. Their Commander is given a green general cap, and can usually be seen smoking a cigar as a way to let the others know he's in charge. Their queen is a small Pink Chungus with the hair of Kanna Kamui from Dragon Maid, and a tiny silver crown. The third generation of Ugandan Chungus also does not have any religious beliefs. They do not watch Bugs Bunny clips like the first two variations. Also unlike the first and second generations of Ugandan Chungus, these Chunguses do not live in Uchunga. They live in a realm called Chungus Heaven. This strange realm is very bizarre. The place seems to be a gigantic Big Chungus in the sky. the Big Chungus is so massive that the inhabitants of this realm all live on his belly, as if he was a giant island. Big Chungus watches over all the Chunguses that live on him. Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Vrchat Category:Knuckleses Category:Memes Category:Big chungus Category:Team Country (VRChat)